133rd Ohio Infantry
The 133rd Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 133rd OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 133rd Ohio Infantry was organized by consolidation of the 58th and 76th Battalions of the Ohio National Guard and mustered in May 6, 1864 for 100 days service under the command of Colonel Gustavus L. Innis. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, X Corps, Army of the James. The 133rd Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Columbus, Ohio on August 20, 1864. Detailed service Moved to Parkersburg, W. Va., May 6; then to New Creek May 8. Duty at New Creek until June 7. Moved to Washington, D.C., June 7; then to Bermuda Hundred, Va., arriving June 12. Bermuda front June 16–17. Duty in trenches at Bermuda Hundred until July 17. Moved to Fort Powhatan, on James River, July 17, and duty there repairing telegraph lines from Fort Powhatan to Swan's Point, and in the fortifications to August. Built a magazine and a signal tower 80 feet high. Moved to Washington, D.C., August 10; then to Camp Chase. Ohio National Guard Over 35,000 Ohio National Guardsmen were federalized and organized into regiments for 100 days service in May 1864. Shipped to the Eastern Theater, they were designed to be placed in "safe" rear areas to protect railroads and supply points, thereby freeing regular troops for Lt. Gen. Ulysses S. Grant’s push on the Confederate capital of Richmond, Virginia. As events transpired, many units found themselves in combat, stationed in the path of Confederate Gen. Jubal Early’s veteran Army of the Valley during its famed Valley Campaigns of 1864. Ohio Guard units met the battle-tested foe head on and helped blunt the Confederate offensive thereby saving Washington, D.C. from capture. Ohio National Guard units participated in the battles of Monacacy, Fort Stevens, Harpers Ferry, and in the siege of Petersburg. Casualties The regiment lost 31 men during service; 1 enlisted men killed, 1 officer and 29 enlisted men due to disease. Commanders * Colonel Gustavus L. Innis Notable members * Private Joseph Olds Gregg, Company F - Medal of Honor recipient for action near the Richmond & Petersburg Railroad, June 16, 1864 See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 * Sherman, Sylvester M. History of the 133d Regiment, O.V.I. and Incidents Connected With Its Service During the "War of the Rebellion" (Columbus, OH: Champlin Print. Co.), 1896. ISBN 9781152468481 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 133rd Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens Category:Military units and formations established in 1864 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments